Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for commercial aircraft and more particular, but not by way of limitation, to a homogeneous thermoplastic arm rest assembly formed via homogeneous chemical bonding of thermoplastic components.
History of the Related Art
In the commercial aircraft industry, weight and safety are important issues. Even non-structural and non-critical elements such as, for example, arm rests on a commercial aircraft are designed with these issues in mind. For example, a weight savings on each arm rest can add up to significant weight savings for the aircraft as a whole due, in no small part to the large number of seats. The weight saving in turn may reduce then fuel expenditure and provide a cost savings. In the specific case of arm rests, any such weight reduction must not adversely affect strength. Typically, governmental rules and regulations specify strength requirements for aircraft elements, and at the very least, strength issues may impact durability and expected lifespan of an element, such as an arm rest. Cost is also a driving factor in the commercial aircraft industry, so low-cost manufacturing techniques may be important as well. Disclosed embodiments herein relate to improved arm rest embodiments that may address one or more of these issues.